To be With You
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: *CHARA DEATH* You've been warned. It's an ItaXDei story. spoiler for Itachi's death. Just read! ItaXDei pairing! Deidara didn't like the fact that he has to fetch Itachi. But Itachi himself had his own reason. Yes of course it's YAOI! no lime though.


**Jaan jarajaann~~! Me is backkk~ ;P *drum rolls***

Yes I've been hibernating all this time. Hohohho~ I apologize though.

I know my writing in a worst state now... Lacking of everything, but I hope you like the plot ;)

**It's an ItaXDei story!**

Could you say this is a fluffy story? I dunno. But I hope so... even there is Char death...

Enjoy~ *sorry for the messed up grammar, English is not my mother tongue*

**Disclaimer: It still is Masashi Kishimoto's-san (Though I still hate him because he kill Itachi, Neji, and Deidara ~_~+)**

I still couldn't accept Itachi's death though *pout!*

* * *

****Hokkyoku_no_Ookami_presents****

"My... eyes.." he said while walking limply to the man in front of him. The younger still struggling hard to finished his one and only enemy; his long life enemy; his only reason to live and to survived up until now. His only... brother.  
"F*ck you!" the younger brunette shouted in anger and desperation, while throwing an explosive kunai in full speed. It should be easy, if there was no jutsu defending the older man. The long haired brunette steadily getting closer and closer, while all of his body was already cover in blood. Actually both of them were cover in blood. It was a miracle both can still breathing and moving while all of their chakra couldn't been felt anymore. Trembled in fear, the younger could do nothing, except staring to his only brother - his own older brother who took everything away from him- who still persistent to took his eyes. **His** thus believed more powerful than his brother, thus believed was the strongest eyes of all his clan; his extinct clan, the powerful Uchiha.

"... Eyes" older Uchiha said with raspy voice, exhausted from all the fight they done.  
"Kkhh..." Sasuke groaned. His over exhausted body wouldn't let him think; not even one of how to escape this situation. Itachi's hand was in front of his eyes now. His two fingers move towards Sasuke's eyes, making the young avenger's jittery worse.

**ITACHI POV**

I saw him shaking. Maybe I overdid, but I have no choice. With all the strength left in my body, I slowly moved my finger towards his eyes. I knew what he was thinking and I don't care. I know what I did. Those widen eyes, staring at me with all the fear and uneasiness. I wish he knew what was my goal. So, instead of dug my fingers into those sharingan, they just poked my younger brother forehead. While curling up a warm smile with the mouth taste of blood, I just said...  
"_Yusure Sasuke... Kore ga saigo da._*"

'_Sou.. Hontou ni saigo da... Nee, Dei...?**_" I thought before collapsing to the ground.

Then I saw a beautiful shade. A wiry tanned body. The one that somehow sneaked into my life. The one who dragged me to hell, also the one whom send me to heaven. The one whom always cold and sarcastic towards me, also the one who loved and needed me the most. The one whom made a promise to be beside me forever, also the one who broke one whom I couldn't live without and only a  
certain blonde could do that. My lover who I cared the most, the bomber artist, Deidara. He was smiling.. to me.  
I strecthed my hand trying to grab him but my vision grow blur and I realized my consciousness was fading away... Until it was.. Really... Dark.

**NORMAL POV**  
With that, the brunette with long hair collapsed to the ground. Not moving, not blinking, not even breathing. Those once shining cold eyes were now staring at nothing; It was dull now, but his mouth still curled up, with a soft warm smile.

Sasuke was so shock he couldn't even move. The words he heard just now made his heart feel like torn apart but he didn't really understand how or why. He felt sick, couldn't breath until his over exhausted body couldn't stand any longer. The younger brunette collapsed beside the dead body, still breathing hard, so very vulnerable and defenseless, thinking what had happened until his mind went blank and the darkness engulfed him into the realm between life and death.

* * *

****&&**&&** Hyokkoku*no*Ookami **&&**&&****

"... Chi... Wake..."  
"Nnhh..." he moaned. He felt his body stopped being shaken but then he felt a warm breath near his face and a sweet poisonous yet dangerously loving voice speaking towards him,  
"Wake now or I shall explode you so you will become my eternal and only masterpiece..."  
Realizing who was talking to him, the brunette opened his eyes to see the person he longed the most, the one he loved but also the one who left him first. His only blonde.  
"Wake at last, un?" the blonde asked with a smirk on his sweet face.  
"... Yea... I miss you."  
"I don't..." he said hoarsely. Itachi kept his mouth shut even though he did surprise the blonde said the word. Being his lover long enough, Deidara knew Itachi was hurt from the word he said just now.  
"I did miss you,un. I miss you so much it hurts... But.. I didn't expect you to come this quick. Not for another year,un." said Deidara with a trembling voice.  
"... But-"  
"I have no intention to fetch you either... Not in this time, hmm. Not this fast... Why? Why Tachi?! Tell me! Why you have to come,un?" Shouted Deidara, tears running down his redden cheek.  
"Because I miss you. I want to see you, I want to be beside you, forever." said the stoic brunette with a warm smile, a smile that always melted Deidara away like the clay which couldn't stand the heat. Well yeah, Itachi was like a moon to others - Wise, cold, loner, beyond their reach, nobody understand him - but for the blonde artist, Itachi was his sun. Nobody could live without the sun, and so was him. Itachi was cold yet warm at the same time. Yes, he was unpredictable yet he was easy to understand. He has no emotion to show yet he was the most loving man Deidara ever meet.

"I hate you, un..." said the blonde with a tint shade of pink on his tanned sweet face.  
"I know... You told me like.. 20 times a day."  
"I'm leaving, un."  
"You will leave me ag-"  
"No baka Tachi! You are coming with me, yeah?! You think I'm here just to see then left you again?! No I didn't, yea! In fact, I won't let you apart from me ever again, yeah... So be grateful you stoic wea-" Deidara sentence was cut off with the two slender limbs entangled his wiry hip, which yes... The blonde was shock yet he misses those sudden movement so much. Now the blonde was in his embrace,  
"Yea... I won't. Even if you leave again, I will follow you... Even to the end of world." he wishpered  
to the blonde's ear. Deidara smile, a sad one though he felt awfully blithe.  
"We are in the end of world actually. That's why I don't want you here..." said the blonde detained.  
"But I am..."  
"I wish you could come later.. Much more later, un."  
"I couldn't bare living without you."  
"Is that why you give in to your sickness, yeah?"  
"Maybe..."  
"maybe?! What do you mean by maybe, un?"  
"Maybe I give in... But the main reason is... I lost my breath. How did you expect me to live without it?"  
"... Baka Tachi, un... You are the most stupid person I've ever met, yeah..."  
"I don't really care... As long as you beside me..."  
"... But then... How about your little otoutou, un? I'm sorry I tried to kill him back then."  
"Let him... I wish he found a new goal for his life. "  
"You weren't mad at me,un?"  
"I just couldn't. I can't blame you nor him. It was all my fault actually. So it was me, he should blame at."  
"You and your brother complex, yeah.. You still love him after what he did to you."  
"Hnn... On the other side, he was the one who bring me to you." said the older Uchiha kissing the beauty blonde.  
"I should really finished him back then, yeah."  
"Hnn... Then maybe I have to finish you too."  
"You dare to,un?" asked a furious bomber.  
"Hnn... I won't make you wait."  
"Che... Severe brother complex, yeah. Wonder why, me a superb artist, fall for you... Out of those people, un."  
"You were the one who sneaked in to me. I just couldn't let you go."  
"Baka Tachi, un. I hate you, yeah."  
"Hnn.. I love you too."  
"Shall we go,un?"  
"As long as I'm with you." said the brunette not wanting to let his love separated away from his embrace. Deidara just smiled while absorbing all the warmth radiant coming out from the man behind him. Silently, their body slowly turn into fog, before completely disappeared into the white fog.

****Hokkyoku_no_Ookami_presents****

* * *

Some sentences:

* I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last. You'll know this if you read the original story =P

** Yes, It's really the last, isn't it Dei...?

* * *

Yeap! It finish...~

Hope you like it.. (I know it OC though)

R&R if you dont mind? XD~

Regards,

me - **Hokkyoku_no_Ookami**


End file.
